Around The Bend
by HPtwilightfanatic
Summary: "She didn't break up with me." "Sure she didn't. Why don't you call her back and tell her that?" In which Ginny instructs Draco what a good, proper boyfriend should do, with a lot of fun and tension ensuing between our favorite pair!One-shot.


Ginny pumped her swing higher, feeling the wind blow through her hair. She'd always had it pretty short or medium length at the most, but she'd decided to grow out her red, wavy locks.

She was simply wasting the time away before she had to go back home and start helping her mother make supper when that wretched voice broke through the silence.

"I can't believe you'd say something like that! I just can't-" the girl sniffed, her thin, pale hair bouncing as she dramatically shook her hair. "I can't stay. It's just too much Draco. I'm sorry." The girl spun on the spot, taking off in the opposite direction of the other blonde.

"It's not my fault that-" The girl, Astoria, spun back around, her hand coming with her and landing a red mark right onto Draco Malfoy's perfect cheek. He jolted, bringing a hand up to his cheek. Astoria harrumphed and started back into the other direction, out of the park.

Giggles erupted behind him, and he whirled around. "Weasley? What the hell are you doing here?"

Ginny was almost falling off of the swing at Malfoy's expression at being slapped. "Oh, poor Malfoy. Did his ego balloon pop?" That made more peals of laughter come from her.

Draco glared at the littlest Weasel. She had no right to see that. But he suddenly became thankful for the mark Astoria's hand had left, or the Weaselette would've had more to giggle about. Malfoy's didn't blush. Their cheeks simply changed shades of their own will once in a very long while. "Bugger off." Draco mumbled, turning away from the girl on the swing.

"Oh calm yourself Malfoy. I won't tease your ego anymore, because all in all, that was pretty harsh. Even if you did deserve it."

"Weasel I swear-"

"Don't swear. It's not polite. Especially in front of a lady." Ginny's face lit up, you could practically see the light bulb. "Or is that why she broke up with you? You swear too much?"

"She didn't break up with me."

Ginny succumbed into giggles again. "Sure she didn't. Why don't you call her back and tell her that?"

Malfoy, with the ever un-inflatable ego, kept his head high and looked at the red head on the swing. He shook his head. "This is a waste of my time." He said under his breath as he turned away from her.

"Fine, fine, walk away! I was just going to give you advice!"

Draco scoffed at her, and kept up his storming pace. He didn't need advice on anything, especially from the Weaselette.

"You want to win her back don't you?" Ginny taunted. She wasn't exactly sure why she was calling him back. She should've been perfectly content with his retreating form, yet here she was, tempting him, inviting him.

To her strange delight, (and fear,) Malfoy froze in his tracks. He slowly turned back to face her.

"And how, pray tell, could you do that?" His tone was icy, but she could hear the little curious tone hidden there.

"Why don't you come on back here, and I'll tell you." She mustered up her best copy of Malfoy's annoying smug little face as he made his way over to the swing set.

"Alright, now what?"

Ginny jumped off of the swing, startling Draco a little. She sent him a coy little smile. "Why don't you stick around and I'll teach you?"

~x~

"I'm not touching you Weaselette." He looked as if he'd just been told to kiss a sewer rat.

"Well then you're not going to make a very good boyfriend then, are you?" Ginny didn't really feel hurt, she got this crap from him all the time. But there was still a small pang of pain somewhere. She wasn't disgusting. She wasn't even dirty!

"I'm not ever going to be _your_ boyfriend, therefore, I don't have to hold your hand."

Ginny scowled at the insufferable prat. She wished she had a needle or something to pop that ego of his. Well, if he was going to be that way…She really didn't know why she was doing this.

She pushed her breasts up with her hands, pursed her lips, and batted her eyelashes. "Then just pretend I'm Astoria!"

Malfoy's eyes widened, even for a moment as he stared down at the littlest Weasel. Then it actually hit him. That is what Astoria looked like…maybe not as obnoxious, but he was pretty sure that's what she was going for. Seeing Weasley do it though? He started laughing. Actually laughing.

Ginny was surprised at his laughter. It was very…manly. That really was the only word for it. It wasn't loud and obnoxious, but not so controlled that it sounded fake either. It was nice.

"Fine. I'll-" he gulped, again as if she were a pile of trash he has to hold hands with, not a girl, "I'll hold your hand."

She just rolled her eyes as Malfoy slipped her hand into hers. She wasn't prepared for that. She'd expected his hand to be cold, and so soft from being such an aristocrat. But his hands were nothing of the sort. They were warm, and strangely rough. Not rough enough to hurt, only rough enough to feel.

"Ok Weaselette, start your teaching." Ginny really felt like slapping him so silly that his annoying, arrogant drawl would fly out of his throat, fly over London and land in the middle of the Atlantic. But then again, Astoria had already done that for her.

"Come on, walk with me." She pulled him along, walking down the little cobblestone road. She'd always loved the little muggle town that wasn't far from the Burrow. It was the cutest little village, with the cutest little people.

Draco wasn't very fond of being dragged around, and even less fond of being seen in public with the fiery little redhead, even if they were only muggles, especially in this situation. He didn't want even muggles thinking the wrong thing, that he cared even a centimeter for this girl. He slackened the grip so his hand made as little contact as possible with her hand. Unfortunately for him, she noticed, and gripped his so tight, he could've sworn his fingers were turning purple.

Ginny pulled his arm forward, so he was walking next to her. "You better be thankful I'm giving you these lessons. I really don't know why I am, so don't make me regret this." Malfoy just grunted in response, keeping as far away from her as he could with their hands attached. "Now, the first lesson is, you need to be a gentleman. Every girl loves a gentleman."

"I am a gentleman!" Draco retaliated, sounding decidedly offended.

"Yes of course you are Malfoy," she said, patting his cheek. "Just keep telling yourself that." He wrenched away from her, opening his mouth to defend his pride, but Ginny didn't give him that chance.

"To be a _good_ gentleman, you have to do nice things for the girl you love. Like hold her hand." She said, putting emphasis on the last sentence. Draco rolled his eyes.

Ginny kept pulling him along, towards the park square. " So am I just supposed to hold your hand to be a gentleman?" She shook her head at his arrogance.

"No git, you'd hold doors open for me, and for instance, pull out my chair for me." She indicated the chair at the nearest table to them.

"Do I have to for you?"

"Merlin, you sound like a five year old! And yes you do! Remember," she batted her eyelashes again, "I'm Astoria."

Oh yeah, you're a redheaded, freckled Astoria, he thought, but he complied to the girl, and pulled out a chair for her. She was taking the time to teach him anyway, and Malfoy's didn't waste peoples time. Even a Weasley's time.

As Ginny was taking her seat, a young brunette walked by, with sinfully short shorts and the dip in her tank top a bit too low. Draco couldn't stop his gaze from following that bum walk by, (frankly, he didn't really try not to). His new tutor noticed his slowed movements, and found him looking in the opposite direction. She didn't even need to see what he was looking at, his expression told her. The same expression she'd seen all six of her brothers get as she grew up.

She coughed lightly, hoping to get his attention. No such luck. Once something caught a Malfoy's attention, it was rather hard getting it off of the object. Ginny huffed, and reached up, grabbing Malfoy's face and wrenching it down to her level. His grey eyes looked very surprised as they met her brown ones.

"Lesson number two: Girls aren't for your enjoyment."

Draco gave the girl an incredulous look, like what she'd just said was blasphemy. She snapped her fingers at the chair across from her, and he grudgingly took the offered chair. "Do you seriously do that? Just gawk at other girls while you're with a different girl?"

"I wasn't gawking!" He protested.

"Ha! Could've fooled me! I'm surprised you weren't drooling all over yourself!"

The glare she received for that remark would've made grown men cry. Or at least make them run and hide in a closet behind the brooms.

"What do you mean girls aren't for our enjoyment?"

Ginny felt like screaming. Was every male specimen this ignorant and arrogant? She'd grown up with six of them, but at least their mother had taught them right. She remembered how her mother had said it, so nicely that it wouldn't hurt their pride.

"I mean exactly that. Women are just as strong and free-willed as men! And we don't deserve to be gawked at like that!" She was near yelling now as she nodded towards the retreating form of the brunette.

Draco gave the girl one last appreciative look before he turned back to the Weaselette. "You mean girls don't like getting looked at?"

"That's not what I said-"

"Oh but it is, Miss Feminist. You said you don't _deserve_ to be looked at. Well maybe you don't, but she definitely did." Indicating the same direction Ginny had.

Draco had always been amused with how many colors the Weasley's faces could change. At the moment, the Weaselette reminded him of her brother, (a disgusting prospect,). Her face turned a brand new shade of red, of embarrassment or anger, he couldn't be sure.

"That's not what I was talking about Malfoy!" She spit out, with her teeth clenched. "All I was saying is have some respect for women! Especially when with another woman, don't just stare at other ones!" Draco tried to hide the light flush on his cheeks, but Ginny caught sight of it. That made her feel a little bit better, though she still glared at him with all she was worth.

"Pay attention," she commanded. With how arrogant he was, she found it strange how well he listened. It kind of reminded her of a puppy. This thought made her crack a smile. "Girls like it when you pay attention to them. Not incessantly, but it's flattering when a man is curious about you. And genuinely wants to know about it. And in return, you'll get paid attention to."

Draco leaned back in his chair, his arms crossing at his chest, and he smirked at her, one eyebrow sliding up.

"Not like that you git!" His laugh slipped out again, catching Ginny off guard. She'd never seen him laugh this much. Not even with his friends at Hogwarts.

"Alright. What else?" he asked, his eyes only on her. It was actually quite uncomfortable, being pegged under that intense gaze…maybe she didn't want all of his attention.

"Er…" she squirmed under his gaze as he thought of what else she could teach this poor soul, who couldn't even keep a girl.

"I'm supposed to be a gentleman, treat her nice, and pay attention to her. What else?"

"Be sweet I suppose." Ginny regretted the words once they were out of her mouth. How could he ever be sweet? He was Malfoy! The word wasn't in his vocabulary! It wasn't even in the same vicinity as him! "I mean be sweet and er…loving. Be loving. Don't-" Gods, she felt like an idiot saying this to him. "Don't act like you don't care. And don't be distant. Just, well, make it like she's the only thing you can think of. And show that to her."

"How?" It was startling that he was still listening to her. Not only that, but he actually looked interested, like he really wanted to know how.

"Well, kiss her."

"I do a lot of that."

"Not that kind of kissing!" She laughed, rolling her eyes at him yet again. How narrow minded could somebody get?

"There's more than one kind of kissing?"

"Yes Malfoy, there's many kinds of kissing. There's the snogging that happens in all of the broom closets at school, and then there's a real kiss."

"You're saying snogging isn't real kissing?" This looked like it would kill him if she affirmed it so, and she could barely hold back the giggle that escaped.

"No! That's not what I'm saying! Calm down!"

"Then what's your definition of a real kiss?" The question startled her. She had never really thought about it. She'd had the idea of it, but she'd never really had a definition for it. It was silent quite awhile before Ginny could give a suitable answer to her companion.

"A real kiss. I guess it's just _true_. Like, it's not the lose control kind of kiss, but the warm feeling in your stomach, and make your toes curl in delight kind of kiss. The kiss that talks. It tells you how much he loves you, how much he cares."

Draco watched the girl with almost awe. It seemed like she wasn't even speaking to him anymore. She was off in her own little world, her eyes were glazed over, and she was staring right above his head. She looked…well beautiful. He didn't like admitting it, but he couldn't help admiring her.

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry! I just went off there!" Ginny's blush took over her whole face. She felt like burying her head in her hands and climbing under the table.

"No it's ok. It's fine." Draco soothed her. He reached his hand out and rested it gently over her clenched one.

His voice was so gentle and soft. That was so rare for a Malfoy, Ginny's head shot up and she stared at him when she felt his warm hand again. She'd been expecting him to laugh at her, and scoff at how much of a hopeless romantic she was. And here he was, holding her hand of his own free will and making it impossible for her to be embarrassed with that voice.

He didn't like the direction they were spiraling into. This was far too intimate than a Weasley and a Malfoy should ever be, and there was even a whole table between the two of them.

"How about we get some ice cream?" he implored.

~x~

"You can let go of my hand now, since you're paying."

"I'm paying?" Draco eyed the girl as he released her hand. "Now you're mooching off me?" Ginny smirked at him, with the best imitation she could muster of him.

"It's what a good boyfriend would do Malfoy!"

He just stared at her. She was wearing his smirk! And he didn't really like how her lips in that tempting, nice shape made his stomach feel fuzzy…

"Oh yeah. Right." She laughed at the sarcasm in his voice.

He turned to the man in the ice cream booth. "Two ice cream cones pl-OW!" He shouted as he felt a heel dig into his foot. He glared at Ginny who just smiled sweetly at him.

"Couples get _one_ ice cream."

"I'm not sharing one with you!"

"Don't start with the five year old thing again!," she whispered under her breath. "One ice cream please!"

The man smiled at them. "Flavor?"

"Mint chocolate chip." Ginny looked wide eyed at the boy next to her. Did he know that mint chocolate chip was her favorite? Then again, even if he did, this was Malfoy. He would only get that flavor because it was his favorite.

The man was scooping up the ice cream, when Ginny suddenly asked, "So why did Astoria break up with you?"

His eyes flickered toward her, but he just shrugged.

"You can't just not know why she broke up with you! Something must have happened!" Draco took the ice cream cone from the man, and made his way to a nearby bench, trying to ignore the redhead.

He just licked the ice cream, not listening to her at all. She leaned over and licked some off of the other side. He didn't even blink.

"Maybe it's because your so arrogant. I mean, we were just going over how to treat girls, so you must've not known that before, when you were dating her." She didn't know why she was pursuing the subject, but she was truly curious. What hadn't been 'his fault'?

"Or maybe it's because your so annoying." Draco shrugged, like saying 'That could've been a possibility.' But he didn't make any comment. He just kept eating the ice cream. "Like now. You won't even answer me. _That's_ annoying. And some of your stupid little habits! And just how you talk to people! I mean, no wonder she broke up with you-"

"Do you want some more ice cream Ginny? It's going to melt if you keep talking." She started at the sound of her name from his lips.

"Yes, I would thank y-" She gasped as she felt the cool ice surround her nose. She could feel Malfoy shaking with laughter as he took the ice cream cone back, and gave it another lick.

She was in complete and utter shock. Had Draco Malfoy really just shoved an ice cream cone in her face? And laughed about it? He was smirking at her from behind the green mound of ice cream, trying to stop his laughter.

She couldn't help the bubbling laughter that escaped through her as she swiped some ice cream off of her nose and tasted it.

"Aw, young love." A sigh came from behind them. They both turned to see the ice cream man staring at them with adoration. The blond and redhead looked at each other in disgust. Ginny could feel her blush filling her cheeks again, and Draco just got that look again. The same look he'd had when Ginny had gone off into la-la land about a 'real kiss'. She wasn't really fond of how that look made her spine shiver.

Draco then stood up and held his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

Ginny smiled, hoping her blush wasn't that obvious, even as she felt it grow darker as she slipped her hand into his. "We shall."

As they were walking back the way they came, the sun had just started to touch the tops of the trees, Ginny noticed, that Draco had offered his hand to her by himself.

~x~

Ginny sat down on the swing that she'd been on earlier, when she'd first witnessed the break up between Draco and Astoria. Draco leaned against the metal structure of the swing set, and watched as she swayed back and forth.

"So, I have to be a gentleman, be nice and respect girls, be loving, give them 'real kisses', hold her hand, and share ice cream with her. Anything you feel like adding?" A hint of that smirk came at the corner of his lips.

Ginny thought of what she could possibly forgetting… "Be romantic, I guess."

The smile he shot her was blinding.

"And what would that consist of?"

"Pushing her on a swing." She dangled her feet as he groaned, and pushed himself from his spot. He positioned himself in front of her, took hold of the chains, and pushed her backwards.

"Do I pass the good boyfriend test now?"

"Yes, I think you do."

They fell into a comfortable silence for awhile then, their movements almost mechanic: him pushing her back and forth, and her feet dangling, accidentally kicking his shins lightly once in awhile.

Both of them couldn't stop thinking about the other. They were both trying to prolong their time together, rapidly thinking of any possibilities to keep the other there with them.

These thoughts confused Ginny and scared Draco. This all wasn't supposed to happen.

Then, quietly, out of the blue, "Would _you_ pick me?"

"What?" This boy never ceased to surprise her.

"Would I be a good option for dating. For you." He specified.

Ginny pondered this for a second. "Well, I did teach you everything. So in a way, you're actually kind of perfect for me." She couldn't believe she'd just said that. And to his face!

The swing stopped abruptly. She looked up him, but his eyes were hidden by his blond bangs.

"Draco? What-" And it happened.

His hands gripped the chains of the swing as he leaned into her. Ginny meanwhile, was practically losing her balance on the swing as his lips brushed against hers. She fumbled for a moment, and she finally caught him around his neck so she wouldn't fall straight out of the swing on her bum.

So she wasn't just a hopeless romantic. The real kisses _did _exist. It made her smile slightly, that she'd just taught him about these real kisses only hours ago, and here he was, lips attached firmly to hers, but at the same time, it was gentle.

It was strange, that today, she'd seen a whole different side of Draco Malfoy today, and this was the result of that other side.

Her skin tingled all over. One of her hands slid shyly into his hair, which she could've sworn was made of real silk. A sigh escaped her, and he breathed it in as he pulled gently away from her. Their noses were still rubbing against each other, and their breath mingled together. Grey met chocolate as they just stared at each other.

"You know, I'm not _really_ Astoria. That was just pretend." she reminded him lightly, a smile playing on her lips.

He laughed softly. "I know."

"You know that I'm Ginny? A Weasley?"

"Yep."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Mhm."

"…You know Draco. I suspected it this whole day, but I think you've finally gone around the bend."

Draco laughed out loud this time, and pulled the redhead who'd grown on him this whole day, closer to him, brushing his lips against hers again.

"If you're there, I think I'll like it."

The smile tried to spread widely on her lips, but it was never really accomplished when his lips collided with hers.


End file.
